1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a terminal-protective card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional all-in-one card connector includes a large number of terminals extending into inside space of a shell thereof and corresponding in location to contact pins of various kinds of memory cards, for a variety of electronic cards.
However, because all of the terminals of the aforesaid card connector extend into the inside space of the shell, while an electronic card is inserted into the card connector, the card is subject to friction with or impact on the uncorresponding terminals of the card connector to deform the terminals to further affect the access to the card. In light of this, protecting the terminals becomes a significant issue for improvement of the all-in-one card connector.
As disclosed in the prior art, like U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,413, a slidable member is slidably moved inside a card connector for pressing terminals corresponding to an SD (Secure Digital) card or an MMC (Multi Media Card) card to prevent the terminals from impacting an MS (Memory Stick) card while the MS card is inserted therein.
The present applicant provides a solution of not only protecting the terminals mounted inside the card connector but also being different in technical feature and structure from the above-mentioned patent.